


Spiraling Reality

by kxth_02



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Comfort Character Trope, F/M, Fluff, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxth_02/pseuds/kxth_02
Summary: Essentially I think Trunks is a straight up HUNK. I was on Tiktok and found a cute little prompt on fluff and loneliness dealio, so I got creative.PL E ASE don't come at me for accuracy through out the story. I know some DBZ fans can get a little crazy, so I'll just leave that there.I do not own any characters, nor much plot line, if that wasn't clear
Relationships: Future Trunks / Y/N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning, Beginning

_ The moment we were all waiting for was here. We fought our battles, lost our friends, and did the deeds. All that was left was this exact moment; this was the moment we revealed our antagonist, kind of like an episode of “Scooby Doo.”  _

_ “You’ve lost your battle, traitor.” one of our eerie comrades announces with a hero-like tone. “It’s time to finally figure out who the hell you are.”  _

_ The dark, male antagonist struggled a bit within the firm grasp they were in. It wasn’t quite clear how afraid the man was, but he still put up a fight until the very end. _

_ All that we really knew about this guy was that he was on our side at one point in time. Throughout our entire adventure, he had stuck by our side, and even risked his life for some of us. Although his dedication, the man had refused to inform us of his identity. We all itched for it, and anticipated this day to come. I just wish it didn’t have to be revealed in such an awful, negative way. _

_ A hyper girl within the team skips towards the evil male and digs her fingers underneath his mask, slowly attempting to remove the covering he wore. His mouth became visible, then his crooked nose. The orbs above his lower half of his face were about to be revealed when…  _

What came into vision was not the enemy’s face, but the framiliarance of my boring ass room. The beige walls with limited things hanging from it, the old dresser that mom insisted I continued to use after one of the drawers ceased to function, and even my box television was still in play. Yes, you heard correctly. A box television. One of those chunky TVs that younger kids would probably mistake as an oversized microwave, just chilling in the center of my bedroom, awaiting insults and jokes from visitors who might arrive. It’s all comical, really, and dreams so exciting always come to be disappointing in the end, especially when waking up to something so dull as my bedroom. 

A little bit of realization hit me as I heard the chirp of my phone from across the room, “shit, don’t tell me I overslept-” 

I disregarded the handful of notifications bombarding me to look at the time, mentally reminding myself the tasks I have to get done before going to school. My hair was a mess, so I planned to curl it. I didn’t have much of an outfit planned, which meant I would just slip on some leggings and a knitted sweater. It was a pretty go-to look I had if I didn’t plan anything the night before. Make-up was always pretty minimal; I’d only apply foundation for blemishes and imperfections, along with mascara for that extra POP. Getting ready didn’t take too long. I was able to spare some time to even make some toast for breakfast, which normally never happens.

I had convinced my mom to drive me to school today, so I was able to spare a lot more time than usual, and even give myself a bit of a relaxation period before we had to leave. Taking the time to really wake up in the morning always left me in a good mood. I definitely took advantage of it.

Just as I was scrolling through the unimpressive updates on my phone, a gentle knock was audible at my front door, causing my dog to spaz out barking. Even if she knew the person, she would  _ always _ bark at whoever came to the door. 

I sigh, and stretch from the couch before running downstairs to answer the front door. When I was confronted with a male who carried a mop of turquoise hair, I immediately thought of the guy from “My Strange Addiction,” who insisted on becoming the humanized version of an anime character I loved. Though this man wasn’t exactly like the man from that reality show. He had more youth, as if he looked more like my age. His hair didn’t look like it was dyed; his locks looked natural. His eyes held a piercing blue color, matching the sky above us as we stared at each other. Was it cosplay? It had to be. As real as he looked, and y’know, reality, he had to be just a cosplayer?

Before I could even utter a word to this guy, his jewel-like eyes widened like a little child on Christmas day. “Are you (y/n) (l/n)??” He started, his voice sounding exactly like the voice actor in his show.

“Uhm.. yes?” My brows rose, questioning a bit as to how the hell this beautifully costumed man knew my name.

“My name is Trunks. I’m such a huge fan of ‘Spiraling Reality!’ You’re my favorite character! And.. and…” He trailed, seeming like he didn’t really plan as to what he was going to say. His hand was brought up to his neck bashfully as his face dusted itself with a shade of pink. Embarrassment was pretty clear at this point.

I took a minute to try not to laugh, “you mean to tell me that someone  _ wrote _ about me, and you happen to like my character..” My tone started becoming sarcastic due to how unbelievable this all was. 

His face faltered slightly, like I might have ruined part of his dreams with my sarcasm, but his face returned to its neutral stretch. He pondered about his next words silently, the left eyebrow on his face twitching slightly in thought. “I came here from my universe with one of my mother’s newest inventions. She wanted me to test it out, so I figured I’d come here to see if I’d be able to meet you.” He went on with explaining, a frown occasionally coming into play.

My immediate thought was to laugh like I never have before, since this was all so bizzare, and totally unrealistic. The expression on my childhood love’s face had me thinking, however, and I started to second guess my normal logic. In fear of being completely played, I still continued to keep my doubts around. There is no way I’ll be fooled with something so stupid if I can prevent it. He will  _ not _ trick me, if that’s what his intentions are. 

“So what you’re saying is: you’re  _ the  _ Trunks? Like, Vegeta and Bulma’s son? That one?” I asked, a little bit of sarcasm lacing my words together. 

He blinks a few times, “I… wait, you know me?” His words flew out of his mouth a little too quick, almost barely understandable. His surprise was exactly like mine when he informed me about his awareness of my existence. 

“That  _ is  _ what I said.” For a moment, I began to believe this guy. He seemed so much like my childhood love. Not only did he have the look, but he carried the normal mannerisms that he has, plus the super cool sword he always carried around ever since he was a child. All of it seemed so legit, and it started to scare me.

After staring at each other in puzzlement, I invited the male inside. My excuse for the whole mom thing was that this guy planned to walk with me to school. Trunks was already on board with the fib. Nervously, but on board. 

"Yeah, I know it's super sudden, but (y/n) and I have a project to discuss anyway." The blue-haired boy lied, that same bashful grin on his face. 

After a few hushed conversations alone with my mom, who still seemed a little suspicious about my relationship with this random boy, she decided to finally leave for work. My dad was out for a business trip, so we didn’t have to worry about him attempting to scare the fictional male. All there was to worry about now was the intentions of said boy. Why was he still here? He met me, right? This didn’t make any sense, honestly. 

“And that's how I dealt with the nastiest criminals in West City.” Trunks ends his story (that I had already known) with a triumphant look on his face, his eyes gleaming slightly.

“Trunks, you do know that I’ve seen the entirety of your show,  _ and then some _ , right?” I ask, giggling a bit at the man.

“So you’re in a book in my universe, and I’m in a show? All of what I just told you… is in a show?” His eyes narrowed in puzzlement as I laughed.

“Yup! Your story, along with everyone else in your universe, is in a show called Dragon Ball Z. I grew up watching you, actually.” 

We talked a bit more about me growing up with him and his franchise. It all got me through the hardships in life, really. Something to come home to when reality was just too much to handle. I loved watching the action. The sprinkle of angst where it was needed, the laughs, all of it was comforting as a kid. It’s nostalgic looking back on old episodes. I didn’t bother mentioning that he’s always been my favorite character since day one or anything. He didn’t need to know that. All he was allowed to know for now was that his show was definitely something that made me into who I am today, not his character specifically.

“(y/n)...? I was actually going to ask you a favor if the whole universe jumping worked.” The blue-haired boy starts again, that reluctant hand of his raising to his neck again.

“As long as I don’t have to fight some big ass villain, I’m sure it’s doable.” It took the Saiyan a few moments to respond, like he was trying to find a way to word it properly. 

“My mother is a big fan too, actually, and the sole purpose of me coming here was to try and convince you to come back with me.” He explains, pausing a few times as if I didn’t understand the words he spoke. 

My eyes widen as I process what he had just told me, trying to determine what the best response would be. “You mean to tell me that you  _ and _ Bulma want me to just skedaddle into your dimension?” All of that sounded way too weird. Besides, how the hell would I explain that to my family. Just like, ‘hey guys, I’m running off with a fictional character who happens to be the love of my life’??? That wouldn’t even work on my grandparents, let alone my parents. 

“It wouldn’t be for long,” he starts again, raising his hands defensively. “I should also add that time works differently. Think of it as like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Except that if you happen to be gone for a whole year in my dimension, only an hour will pass here.” Trunks inhales sharply at noticing my pause to think of his words. 

I do remember about the time chamber in the show. They all trained in this building that messed with time like crazy so they were strong enough to beat the perfect version of Cell. All I had remembered specifically about those scenes was Trunks leaving the chamber with his long hair. It was… definitely a highlight, to put it simply. 

Even if time was different, It all sounded like suicide. I’ve seen enough of his show to know how easy it is for the villains to cush humans within their fingertips! Did he want me to die?

“I thought you were a fan? But you want me to go with you to die eventually?” My voice raised a little more than anticipated, though it got the message across, which was all that really mattered I guess. 

Trunks winces at my words, but soon recollects his cool, collected attitude. “You don’t have to worry about a thing. If any harm comes your way, I’ll be the first to stand in between you and said harm.” He flashes a small grin before standing, extending his arm towards me. “What do you say?”

I hesitantly take the boy’s hand. His words made me stop thinking for a minute. The sincerity, comfort, it all made my worries fade away for a split second. It was when the glass overhead of the machine enclosed around us that my fear and logic side came back to beat the shit out of me. What did I get myself into???


	2. My Choices

This time on: my stupid decisions with Trunks; all I could see were flashes of white, then what seemed like a tornado ripping through a city. Buildings were in half. Some of the buildings weren’t even in half anymore. There were a few dead carcesses.. everything was a mess. 

“O-oh my god, Trunks, what the fuck happened here? Don’t tell me this is the android arc.” I quickly panic, latching myself onto the Saiyan’s arm. 

He sighs audibly, pressing a button afterwards to raise the glass enclosure above us. “Yeah, I probably should have mentioned the androids. I’m assuming you know about them, then.” Trunks carefully steps out of the contraption before offering a hand to help me do the same. 

Reluctantly taking the offer, I mimic the boy, leaping out of the universe jumping machine, not as gracefully as him may I add. “Thanks..” I scanned the destruction to see if I could recognize any of my surroundings despite the clutter, but it was pretty impossible. I didn’t think much of the damage the androids did when I watched the anime, but seeing it all in person was… awful.

“I know…” Trunks hums, snapping me back into his reality. His entire mood dropped when we entered his universe. He was so happy when he met me at my place, so it was almost shocking to see his dramatic change of attitude. “Shall we go meet mom?” He asks, his voice raising in pitch fondly. 

“Oh! Of course.” I quickly agree, trying to keep my mind off of the mess before us. Getting out of plain sight would probably be a good idea anyway if the half humans were out lurking. The last thing we needed was to encounter them now. 

I guess I didn’t even realize we were already where his mother was located. Conveniently enough, the machine happened to take us right outside where the blue haired Saiyan lived. Bulma is underrated, noted.

“I’m home with (y/n), mom!” Trunks calls down the hall when we enter what was left of his home. It was pretty obvious they didn’t live on the main level of the home, considering the gaping holes in the walls and the ceiling. I was pretty surprised myself that the building still stood.

Bulma perks her head up from what she was working on, her face lighting up at seeing her son and I. She looked pretty great for being a middle-aged woman. Her love for science and machinery was pretty clear, considering the large blueprint peeking out from behind her. “Hey guys! How does the machine work? You two alright?” She immediately walks up to her firstborn and dusts off his arms as if he were dirty. “I’m Bulma, by the way, big fan of you! It’s incredible that my little Trunks was able to bring you here!” She excitedly speaks, turning her attention towards me.

“She uh, actually knows all of us, mom.” Trunks quickly chimes in, gently pushing away his mother’s helping hand in embarrassment. “Apparently she also is a fan of our franchise.” 

We all ended up talking about my book, and how I knew about them. All of us clicked rather quickly, as if I belonged there from the start. Bulma bragged about Trunks a whole lot while the boy sat there, blushing the entire time at his mom’s boasting. It was cute how fond they were of each other. I knew his dad would secretly be proud of him, but Vegeta was never open about being happy or pleased with his only son. Kind of depressing if you ask me.

Suddenly Bulma's face fades, like she just realized something serious. Her entire playful aura diminishes as she props herself upwards from the table we sat at. She eyes her son for a moment before indicating him to follow her into the next room by flicking her eyes between him and the room beside the one we were in.

He blinks a few times in response before silently standing, taking a quick glance at me, then following his mother close behind. His hushed, "I'll be right back," was barely audible as he brushed past me, almost as if he didn't want to let his mom hear his quiet reassurance. 

So I sat alone. In this alternate universe in which buff ass dudes fought for world peace. I just so happen to be in my favorite character's home, in the deadliest arc of the show, wondering why the hell I happen to be somewhat alright with it. 

It's funny, really, since I can't defend myself in the slightest here. In my universe, I felt as if I could handle myself. Though in Trucks' universe? I might as well put 'kill me' on my forehead and dance around like a maniac. I don't even think I'd be able to pull off a Videl and manage to fly. It would be pretty cool if I could convince Trunks to teach me.. Might have to bring that up in conversation.

My senseless daydreaming killed a lot of time apparently, since Bulma and her son returned to the room rather quicker than I thought. Trucks' face was scrunched a little bit. The look of thought took over all of his features. 

"(y/n).." Bulma starts, sitting down in front of me at the table I stayed put at. "I suppose I don't have to explain this all to you since you know, but.."

"Okay, okay, androids, right?" I interrupt her rambling, frowning slightly at the woman. "What's the deal?" 

She blinks a few times before gulping, "I made a slight mistake on the alternate universe machine." Her eyes now started to avoid mine in a sort of guilt. "It only had enough power for the one trip you already made." 

My eyes widen, "wh-what?! What are you saying?!" I glanced at Trunks who was pressed up against the wall close behind me, awaiting my reaction towards this not-so-good news. "Am I gonna be able to go home??" 

"Hear me out:" Bulma raises her hands defensively, "I have a plan, okay? You have two options." She takes forever to get to the point regardless of my frantic reactions. “Stay here, wait for Trunks to go back into time to get the supplies to make more fuel for the machine since everything isn’t destroyed there, or go along with him to get the supplies. He’s going regardless to give Goku the antidote to his virus.” Her purposely leaving out context regarding Goku was nice. She really believed I knew everything about what was going on, so that was a plus.

Trunks pushes himself off of the wall behind me to gain my attention. “I’m leaving tomorrow. Personally, I was pretty against you coming, but mom suggested I should leave it as an option for you. I’m pretty confident that I’ll be able to protect you, so don’t worry about that… or anything.” His whole vibe felt carefree and relaxed, which started to make me feel more at ease. At least he seemed cool with it.

It wasn’t like I didn’t know what was going to happen. Though, being an addition to the crew, it did make me wonder if it would be the same exact outcome. Would the both of us come back in one piece? It was all a little sketchy to me. 

“I.. ugh, I don’t know, guys.” My thumbs began to twiddle as I failed to come up with a solid reply. “I mean.. I don’t think there could be too much to go wrong, right-”

“So it’s decided.” Trunks quickly interjects, a smile stretching his features. “We can meet my dad together!”

After seeing him look as excited as a child on Christmas, I couldn’t bring myself to change my mind. There was no way he didn’t want me coming. He probably said that only to make me want to come more… That sneaky bastard.

“Try not to get your hopes too high about your father, Trunks.” Bulma adds, smiling softly. “He’s… quite the character. Yeah, that’s probably the nicest way to put it.”

His mom was right; Vegeta has always been quite the character. He’s never been the nicest, but I always knew deep down that he has a little soft spot for his lover and son. He never admitted any of that, however, and proceeded to make everyone think he’s the heartless prince of all Saiyans. To others that’s all he could ever be. So the fact that his son turned out to be the biggest sweetheart really says something, or just that his mom had a huge impact on the guy, which explains a lot too. 

Trunks sighs in content, “you’ve said this before, mom. I understand.” He says before turning his attention back to me. “For now, I can show you around our little place? It’s not much, but you’ll need to know eventually where you’ll be staying.” 

I stand from the chair I was in to follow the boy around his home. Disregarding the literal holes within the building, the home was really nice. There was simple decor on the walls, and what used to be a vase of flowers placed next to a picture of Trunks’ family when he was a little baby. Bulma definitely had the taste of an interior designer with all the aesthetics going on, but the androids really smashed up all the pretty features within the house. 

“This is what used to be the living room.” Trunks lazily points to his left where a used couch was. It had blue wallpaper that started to wither, along with shaggy carpeting that complimented the light walls. The room itself wasn’t bad despite the lack of it being kept up with. Considering the two beings of destruction, I wouldn’t want to do any cleaning either. “Then over here is the guest bathroom.” He glances back at me as a sort of confirmation before continuing his tour.

We walked down the end of the hallway where two rooms opposed each other. I assumed one of them had to be his room, while the other was a guest, since Bulma seemed to hibernate in the basement. I just assumed her room was there too. 

Trunks turns around to face me at the end of the hall, a small smile lingering on his face. “Luckily for you, your room is right across from mine. So you don’t have to worry about a thing! Anyway,” he points to the right and my eyes follow, “this one is where you’ll be staying for now.” I nod slightly and make my way into the bedroom, Trunks following behind.

“The lack of merch in here is not what I’m used to-” I quietly joke before I turn to face the Saiyan. “It’s nice. Thanks.” His shoulder’s sag in relief to my words, like he was afraid I wasn’t going to like my assigned space. The slight worried look to his face disappears. 

“Anyway, it is starting to get late, so I’ll be out of your hair for the rest of the night.” The blue haired boy declares, giving me a quick thumbs up. “Yell if you need anything, alright? I’m right across the hall, like I’ve said. Ciao!” Trunks raises a hand to wave before he leaves, his smile even widening slightly when I mimic his wave. Soon the door was shut, and I was by myself.

Quiet hushed over the bedroom quicker than I anticipated. I couldn’t quite tell if it was peaceful or not, considering the threats that potentially could burst in at any moment. I know Trunks said I didn’t have to worry, but telling me that didn’t make me feel much better. I knew what they were capable of. I’m not naive to think I’m unstoppable, especially since I’m some measly, disposable human to them. Unless they’re miraculously fans of me as well, I’d be royally fucked if I was out there alone. So I guess I’m glad I have Trunks telling me I’ll be okay.

I plop onto the bed at the end of the room, sighing quietly as I try to get all of these negative thoughts out of my head. 

I’m fine. Trunks is very capable. I can trust him.

After taking a minute to breathe and calm my head down, I grab the blankets beneath me and wrap myself with them like I was a burrito. I got comfortable almost as soon as my head hit the pillows, completely engulfed with fluff and softness. I didn’t really realize when I fell asleep until I started dreaming about being in the past with Trunks.

I have no complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i really hope you like what i've got going on so far. i figured what i would do is write up a ton of chapters, then come up with a certain couple of days to post weekly? anyway, i always appreciate feedback!  
> this is technically my first ever published work, so i'm still trying to figure out how i want all of this to go down.  
> have a lovely day/night!  
> -kath


	3. Our Arrival

I woke to the sounds of light footsteps heading down the hall, away from the two bedrooms. Trunks had probably woken up earlier than me to prepare for the trip, I assumed. I throw the blankets on me aside and stand from the bed, stretching my arms out before opening the door to the hallway.

Bulma’s head perks up at the sound of me creaking down the stairs. Her smile widens her slightly wrinkled face as she gestures to the machine beside her with her hands. “Here she is! Spent all night figuring out the final touches. I even installed a larger seat for the both of you to fit in.” She explains with a triumphant grin. 

Trunks calmly strolls down the stairs to meet his mother and I, “I’m pretty much ready to go. How are you feeling, (y/n)?”

Not only am I in an entirely different dimension, but I really planned to go back in time in said dimension. Fine was a little bit of a stretch. Though I suppose I could have backed out of any of my decisions. You only live once, right? I was just nervous that way of thinking would later bite me in the ass.

“I have a change of clothes I’ve picked out for you. Just for the occasion!” Bulma exclaims, shaking her arms back and forth as if she couldn’t bear waiting to show the clothing any longer. 

She quickly shuffles into the next room to find the clothes, leaving her son and I with the machine for a few moments. 

I blow a bit of air from my nose in amusement at Bulma’s scurrying. “Your mom is quite the character.” I think out loud, leaning some of my weight against the large time machine beside me. 

“Mom said the same about my dad, so hopefully you don’t mean some crazy connotation like she does.” Trunks laughs softly before turning his attention to me. “You sure you’re okay coming with me? I hope I’m not coming across as pushy or anything. You can back out, y’know.”

“It’s fine, really.” I wave a hand dismissively, “I’m already in a different dimension, it’s not like going in the past would add too much to the flame.” Besides, I would probably just cower in a corner in fear of dying the whole time. No biggie!

Bulma juggles an outfit in her hands while waddling back into the room we were in. “Here you are, dear. I hope you like them!” 

I inhale at the sight of the clothing before taking them from her hands. “Well, I’ll try them on, then?” I awkwardly shuffle into the next room, closing and locking the door behind me.

I was given a black t-shirt with a brown leathery jacket, paired with a dark blue pair of denim jeans. It was all pretty tough material. She must’ve taken my human-like wimpiness into consideration when giving them to me; they seemed like they could withstand a good beating.

Awkwardly returning to the two when I have changed, I was surprised to see both Bulma and Trunks stare at me like I did something wrong. 

“You’re so cute!” Bulma giggles a bit before folding her arms. “Trunks, honey, you better not screw this one up. I don’t think you can top this one.”

A dark blush smacks Trunks in the face. I couldn’t really tell if he was flustered or embarrassed. Probably both, honestly

“M-mom!” The boy stutters, but shakes it along with the blush off of him. “Can we just go now?” 

The mom giggles a bit more, then nods. She goes on explaining the dangers of time-travel, like she does in the show. Her little spiel goes on for longer than normal. Even so, it calmed my nerves a bit, so I didn’t mind it too much.

“Gosh, you don’t know how proud I am of you two for doing this.” Bulma looks between us with a wide smile on her face. “I’m gonna miss you, son.” She turns and makes her way towards the boy with a small bottle in her hands. 

“I guess this is the antidote for Goku?” Trunks takes the bottle and examines it carefully. 

Bulma nods, “yeah, do me a favor, don’t drop it.” She warns while nervously laughing, glancing back to me as a confirmation.

“Right. Stay out of trouble while we’re gone, okay?” He smiles slightly before looking back at me. “Anyway, are you two ready?” She asks, popping out a hip to rest her hand on. 

Trunks looks to me, “yeah, lets go.” He says, still looking to me like he was waiting for some kind of approval. 

I nod at him, causing him to activate the overhead of the machine to lift. Once the glass door opened, my nerves immediately kicked in. I at least knew what was in the past. I knew of the androids. I knew of Cell. I knew of Trunks’ fatalities. I knew everything.

Suddenly I felt a hand fall on my shoulder, it being attached to the boy who happened to be smiling. “C’mon. Don’t worry about a thing.” He reassures before literally hopping into the machine. His arm extends out to me once he is seated, waiting to assist me to do the same. 

I take his helping hand, climbing into the time machine with almost ease. My whole body tenses when I sit in the seat next to Trunks. We were very close. Almost too close. That, and sitting down made this all feel a little too real. 

“Trunks, I want you two back!” I heard Bulma shout as the glass cover began to close above us. 

Trunks smiles down at his mother as the ship begins to start, “I love you!” He calls down, waving at his mother.

“I love you too, Trunks!” Was all I could hear before we began to ascend into the air. 

My nerves were still very present, but I calmed down at seeing how calm Trunks seemed to be. His entire self radiated calm and collected, which made sense, since I knew the outcome of everything while he didn’t. Then again, you would think I would be the calm one because of that...

As we slowly floated into the sky, Trunks’ hand accidentally fell onto mine after he was done fiddling around with the controls on the contraption. His face grows a bit red as he snags it away awkwardly, mumbling a little ‘sorry about that,’ before messing with other buttons and functions on the machine. 

A blush grew onto my cheeks, but faded almost as soon as I saw his reactions. It was all too cheesy and funny for my own good. “I should be the least of your worries.” I tell him before laughing, causing his eyes to dart into my direction. 

“We’ll see about that.” He says before everything goes white around us. 

I couldn’t even see Trunks for a moment before everything came back into view. There weren’t many buildings around. It was mostly trees and empty land as far as we could see. 

“Did.. did it work?” I awkwardly ask, glancing upwards as the glass overhead began to lift.

“Well, any minute now, Frieza and his father King Cold should arrive here with his big spaceship.” Trunks explains as he jumps out of the machine, immediately turning back around to help me do the same. 

I did remember that. Frieza was super mad that Goku spared his life that one time. He wanted some kind of ‘revenge’ since Goku was nice? It didn’t make too much sense if you ask me. You would think that he would be forever grateful, but I guess villains were just a different breed? Or just stupid. 

“There!” Trunks points to the sky with one of his hands before quickly transforming the time machine back into its capsule again. “That must be them. Stay back when I deal with them, okay? The last thing I want is for weaklings like them to manage to hurt you.”

I was lowkey offended that he called me weak, but I brushed it off before nodding. Calling me weak wasn’t necessarily wrong, but still. 

All of a sudden, a star-like figure was visible in the sky. Trunks was apparently able to see the ship before me, but now I was able to see it far above us. It looked almost microscopic in the sky, but as the seconds passed by, it grew more visible until it had landed. The landing caused the trees to shift, along with any loose gravel on the ground. It was all a little spooky until Trunks stepped out in front of me. He draws his sword and stares at the alien’s ship until the passengers inside open the door.

A nasty looking Frieza strolls out of the freakish machine, along with his tall ass father behind him. Frieza had this dreadful grin stretching his nonexistent skin. Since Goku gave him a good old… ‘roughing,’ he had to patch up the mess with miscellaneous ship parts and machinery, so he definitely looked somehow even less flattering than before. 

The ship landed not too far from us, so I wouldn’t have been too surprised if the intergalactic aliens noticed us by now. 

Trunks still had his calm attitude on his figure, staring down the beings with his super freaking cool blade pointing towards them. “Ah, so, you must be Frieza. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you face to face.” He immediately calls, making his way towards the enemy with his drawn blade. “Now I’m going to destroy you.”

I remembered this scene so vividly in the show. This specific part was one of the main reasons why Trunks has always been my comfort / favorite character. His calm, collected attitude gives me literal CHILLS every time I re-watch the beginning of this arc. I could never get sick of this part. I could never get sick of Trunks, but that’s a different topic.

Both King Cold and Frieza’s eyes widen in an almost mocking way. “Ooh, we’d better run.” Frieza grumbles out loud, looking to King Cold with a fake surprised look. “Isn’t that right, father?” He sniggers lowly.

Trunks was unfazed at the scornful beast. His ground was kept as he stared the men down. “I’m going to finish you, once and for all.”

“Well, you’re certainly an arrogant little thing.” The tailed alien continues to mock the Saiyan, constantly looking to his dad as a sort of way to ask for approval. “Fighting a pitiful young punk like you isn’t even worth my time.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh a bit to myself. I recalled the small view of Frieza’s body parts floating in the air after Trunks is done with him, and thinking of it at a time like this was so perfect. Frieza was doomed. Period. 

Trunks was smirking by this point, “maybe I haven’t made myself clear yet..”

“You’re finished, Frieza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate the positive feedback i'm getting so far.  
> i honestly didn't think that anyone would see this ^^'
> 
> anyway, have a great day/night!!!


	4. New Ending, New Beginning

“You’re finished, Frieza.”

This annoys the shit out of the alien, causing him to grunt and grit his teeth at the boy. He was definitely getting sick and tired of the smack talk with no bite. “Enough idle talk. Foot soldier! Vaporize this little rodent.” Frieza steps away from the Saiyan to let one of his weaker men try to deal with the blue-haired boy. Even the soldier was amused by the lack of power Trunks showed. He only seemed to have a power-level of a whopping five on his scouter machine.

Trunks continues to glare at the couple of servants ahead of him, both of them seeming to laugh at how pitiful the scene looked. One of them chuckles at how weak the Saiyan had appeared while the other raises a hand to follow through with an attack. 

Suddenly an energy shot evolves out of the soldier’s hand, heading straight into Trunks’ direction. The two soldiers were caught by surprise when the Saiyan practically slapped the ball away with ease. He didn’t even flinch.

This scared the soldier, causing him to shoot even more beams of light at the boy, him deflecting every single one of them. Trunks smirks at the doomed wannabe alligator, then charges straight for him, that smirk still playing on his face. A quick punch to the face took out the henchman within seconds. 

“Seems the little dog has some bite to go with his bark after all.” Frieza comments after snickering at his henchmen’s defeat. He seemed almost pleased with the earthling, but still quite annoyed at the fact that he was still a problem. 

Soon, almost all of Frieza’s minions were charging for Trunks, though he didn’t hesitate to dash after them as well. With a few swipes of his blade, all of the men were on the ground, grunting and groaning in pain, defeated. He even managed to slice one of the standing soldier’s scouter on his left eye, leaving the henchman speechless and cowering. His whole suit of armor began to slide off of him, seeming like Trunks had managed to slice his entire uniform off of him.

Frieza grew annoyed at the boy’s stealth, taking his anger out on the now naked henchman with a quick thrust of his hand into the soldier’s stomach. “Pitiful.” He groans, letting the now injured man fall to the ground with his comrades.

“And now, you two are going down.” The Saiyan states, adjusting the two strands of hair in his face. “I’m going to let the two of you in on a little secret; you’re going to find out what it’s like to fight a real Super Saiyan. And I’m not talking about Goku.”

Frieza stifles a bit of his laughter, “you crack me up, kid.” Soon he was straight up cackling at the boy’s threats. It was all too comical for the alien to comprehend. 

Loose gravel began to lift along with Trunks’ hair. A light aura flashes around him as he powers himself up. Frieza began to worry as flashbacks of Goku doing the same popped into his head. This was all too familiar to the alien, and he remembered exactly the outcome with those aquatic eyes.

“Those eyes..” Frieza began to cower, “they have.. the same eyes-!” This really pissed off the reptile-like beast. 

Trunks grew more amused by Frieza’s fear, “was it something I said?” He mocks, a wide smirk playing on his face. His hair was now golden at this point, and his eyes were a solid aquamarine. 

Frieza shoots out a beam of light from the palm of his hand towards the glowing fighter, yelling some inaudible things while doing so. A huge fire is caused by the beam. Smoke rises from the scene, making it impossible to see Trunks anymore.

My eyes widen, trying to search for the boy within the aftermath of Frieza’s temper tantrum. It wasn’t like I didn’t know how this went down, but it didn’t prevent me from freaking out when I couldn’t see my only way of surviving during the circumstances. I couldn’t quite tell if either of the enemies could see me from behind this tree I decided to hide behind. Even if they did, I figured they would be too distracted with Trunks to give a flying fuck about me.

“My, I would say that was all rather anticlimactic, don’t you think?” Kind Cold bluntly thinks out loud, his arms crossed like a bored child. He definitely wasn’t amused throughout the entirety of this encounter. Couldn’t blame him, really.

Frieza snickers a bit to himself, “he was only a-” He pauses, staring at the parting smoke as a figure stood. His eyes widen at the shadow within the destruction. “...Monkey,” he finishes his sentence with a tremble as Trunks comes into view. Not even a scratch was on the half Saiyan.

“I really hope that’s not the best you can do,” he stares down the two beings with a small smirk still stretching his mouth. “Cause if it is, you better give up now.” His eyes narrow into a frown, now starting to take this pitiful scene more seriously. 

Another temper tantrum from Frieza causes the second blast from his hands, and an upset father to lecture him while doing so. The blast was directly aimed at the half Saiyan again, but was blocked and held by him as Frieza attempted to apply more force to it. The energy was cut into little fragments of light and shot off in different directions. Frieza’s jaw drops as he continues to yell in a sort of aggression at his own failure. 

“It looks to me like you’re running out of tricks, Frieza.” Trunks furthermore mocks, that menacing smirk coming back to his features. “I’ll give you one more chance to hit me with everything you’ve got, and then it’s straight to strike three, Frieza. Game over.”

The beast ascends to the air upon hearing this, creating a large ball of energy that appeared to look like the planet Mars. It reminded me of a spirit bomb gone mad. Frieza chuckles before thrusting the energy downwards. “This one’s for you, father!” He shouts as the Mars-like orb comes barreling down towards the ground. He laughs as the ground crumbles beneath the blast. He basically assumed that this was the thing to take out Trunks. This was where he died. 

Frieza’s confidence made me laugh a bit. Even King Cold’s comment about how he should have done that from the start made me not able to hold in my laughter. They really thought that this measly blast was going to take out the prince of Saiyan’s son out? Puh-lease.

It was when the ball of energy started to rise again that the life in Frieza’s eyes began to disappear. He was astonished, terrified, and most of all, pissed. He couldn’t even contemplate how this random ass dude was able to jump through every hoop he provided. Trunks was able to go through every obstacle with literal ease. Nothing stopped him. 

Both of them add a few comments about how ‘impossible’ and there was ‘no way’ this could be happening as Trunks continued to lift the energy from the ground. Even I was astonished to see this all in person instead of on my television screen. 

Smirking still, Trunks casually walks out of the new crater beneath him with the energy orb balanced on his pointer finger. Frieza’s eyebrows twitch in annoyance at the male, gritting his teeth in pure fury. 

“Excuse me, is this yours?” Trunks taunts, causing me to giggle at his way of belittling the enemy. 

This, however, causes Frieza to send out a tiny little blast which was aimed at the giant orb. It completely denotes the orb above Trunks, shining almost as bright as a solar flare would. Trunks was again, nowhere to be seen within the large mass of smoke. 

When it partially cleared, Trunks was still gone. This made both the son and father laugh in a sort of victory. King Cold teases his son by mentioning how embarrassing of a time it took to get rid of the so-called ‘monkey’. Frieza is quite embarrassed with himself, but he brushes off his father’s words. 

What they didn’t know was Trunks took cover on top of a large mountain nearby, him looking down upon them and the ship. He was quick to start forming some of his signature hand signs to begin his attack. Neither of the enemies cared to notice the Saiyan above them. Just before he shouts at Frieza to gain his attention, he shoots out a bit of energy from the palms of his hands. They were just quick enough to avoid the blasts, but the two beasts were surprised to see the Saiyan still alive and breathing quite well. 

As they were distracted by their anger at the hero’s survival, Trunks made an opening to strike Frieza with his sword from behind. Frieza’s fearful look was proof enough that he knew his fate. He was going to die then and there. 

Trunks was swift with his strikes. I couldn’t make out the exact number of times he swung his blade, but it was enough times to create countless parts of the reptile-alien float in the air. He quickly blasts the floating limbs so they disintegrate, and never are brought back to the living world again. 

This causes King Cold’s jaw to drop. Trunks meets with the King on the ground where he stood, completely astonished at how swift his killing was. 

Suddenly, my eyes met with the father of Frieza. He had noticed me. His smirk widens upon noticing Trunks’ companion. “Well, well, who is this, hm?” He says in a sort of sing-song voice. He teleports to me within a blink of an eye, wrapping an arm around my neck as he stared down at me. I felt so violated with his eyes alone. 

“L-let me go, bastard!” I manage to grunt before he tightens his grip around my neck. 

This was the first time I had noticed fear in the Saiyan’s aquatic eyes. He immediately dashes in our direction, careful to not provoke the alien to kill me, however. “Let her go.” He demands, his hand still tightly wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

“Join me, and take Frieza’s place by my side as the supreme ruler of the universe.” King Cold offers, his sinister smile taking up the majority of his face. “You can even bring this girl with you, if you so wish.”

Trunks glares, “not a chance.” He harshly says, glancing between both me and the beast. 

"Fine, then if you want the girl back, grant me this; allow me to examine your sword. A weapon of such obvious quantity begs to be admired.” He extends one hand out to the half Saiyan, keeping his other arm tightly wrapped around my neck. The king was sure to apply enough pressure to keep me alive, but to definitely cause a bit of marking when I was released. 

Trunks exhales, “promise me you’ll let her go.” 

King Cold immediately lets me go as if commanded, still keeping his other hand extended. 

Trunks snags one of his arms around my waist protectively while his other hand reaches for his sword. “So.. you wanna see my sword, huh? Here, catch.” He tosses the sword in the king’s direction, the beast catching it with ease. 

I take a minute to reflect on HOW CLOSE I am to this guy. I felt uncomfortable with King Cold, but this was a whole different story. He held onto me like it was nothing. This man... oh man.

Frieza’s father examines the blade closely before chuckling to himself. He turns it side to side, the shine of the sword reflecting off of the sun as he changes the angle of the metal. “Remarkable craftsmanship. And I have a hunch that you would not have defeated my son if it were not for this sword.” He grumbles lowly. “I say, without this sword, YOU’RE NOTHING. THAT’S WHAT I BELIEVE.” The king smirks and lunges towards the both of us, slashing the blade in our direction. 

Trunks was too quick for King Cold’s actions. He immediately caught the blade in his hand, not even flinching at his attack. 

My eyes were shut, cringing as the blade came down onto us. I knew that he caught it in the show, but he also didn’t have some human pretty much strangling him for dear life. As soon as I heard some kind of contact with the blade and something else, my eyes slowly opened. The blade was still caught between his fingers, and it all happened within two feet of me. Oh. My. God. 

Trunks, ever so gently, releases me. He then forcefully pushes King Cold away with the sword still in hand. The beasts’ eyes widen in fear as Trunks gives a low chuckle in triumph. “You should know that a weapon doesn’t make the man.” Trunks comments before blasting the king in the stomach. He was sent flying and crashed into a pile of rocks.

This was the pitiful scene where King Cold begs for his life, saying how he deserves to live, claiming how he isn’t evil and only his son is. It was all pretty painful to watch until Trunks ended the pity party. Another blast was sent in the King’s direction, causing him to yell in fear as his life disappears. 

And that was it. He was gone. Though Trunks was quick to start destroying the ship where they came from. All of it was in flames and smoke. Everything including the ship was in smithereens. After knowing everything was gone, Trunks allows himself to return back into his natural state. His hair falls back into its original color, and his eyes fade back into their sky blue hue. 

His immediate decision was to make sure I was okay. He dashes back to me, examining me up and down to confirm I was fine. “Are you alright?”

I dust myself off a bit and nod. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry too much about me.” I assure him before pointing to the group who was staring at us. “Though I do think you should take care of our friends.” They all looked blown away at what had just happened in front of them. 

“This’ll be fun.” Trunks adds, reaching a hand out to me. “Let’s go say hi.”

He was definitely right about one thing; this was about to be fun. Though his willingness to be all close was definitely going to be on my mind instead of the actual reason why we’re here. That will make this fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my loves! all i really have to say here is that i hope you're all enjoying yourselves! 
> 
> have a wonderful day/night! 
> 
> -kath


	5. Strangers

Multiple pairs of eyes stare in our directions as I point them out. “Do you know what you’re going to say?” I ask the half Saiyan, pretending to not know the exact play-by-play of this scene. 

Some trembled, other’s had their mouths open, and Vegeta was pissed it wasn’t him to cause the astonished reactions. Especially little Gohan and Krillin were in some kind of shock due to the stranger’s strength. 

Trunks offers a friendly smile to the gaping crew in front of us, trying to come off as a comrade instead of an enemy. “We’re headed off to a place near here to meet Goku!” He calls, exchanging glances with each of the characters from the group. “Would you guys like to come?”

The sudden offer stirs the group up a little bit. I could hear a few murmurs and gasps from within their huddle, but nothing too distinctive was said. 

“Come on! It’s this way!” He raises a hand to point to his left, “Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours.”

They all stare in puzzlement and disbelief at us, murmuring once more amongst themselves. It looked like they all had to take a moment to reflect what was just said in their minds. Vegeta most of all was the worst when it came to thinking aggressively in his head; I’m pretty sure I saw a few veins pop out on top of his forehead in some sort of anger. He seemed even more emotionally unstable in person. 

“Hey! Follow me! I won’t bite!” He calls once more, his smile somehow even widening more at the reluctant cast.

I nudge his shoulder in disapproval. “Dude, you do realize that makes you sound even more suspicious, right?” I half-joke, laughing at the now slightly embarrassed male. 

Trunks laughs at my gesture, nudging me back as a sort of payback. “Oh, wait until they hear what you have to say. You won’t sound any better than me.” He half-smirks before turning his attention back to the group who continued to stare. “This way!”

Before I could say something more, Trunks bends his knees and glances back to me with a slight smile. “Get on, we’re going piggy-back style.” He declares, not even shifting when my weight was lowered onto his back. The Saiyan was quick to hoist me upwards before taking off without warning, earning a sort of yelping noise to escape my mouth. 

“How about a three, two, one, next time!” I yell against the wind at him, still a little spooked at the sudden lift off. 

He laughs even more at my startlement, “well what’s the fun in that?” Trunks became more teasing at my slight irritation, which didn’t help the smile I fought against. This boy was really going to test my limits, huh?

After bickering a bit more with my literal comfort character, he glances back behind us to notice the whole gang following not too far behind. Gohan leads the group, surprisingly, letting everyone else trail behind. 

Trunks takes a look at the machine he had wrapped around his wrist, indicating a few different coordinates around the area. He comments about how awesome it was for the little contraption to even still be working with the old satellites in the sky. It made his friendly smile turn into a genuine looking smile, causing mine to do the same. 

“Yeah, this is it.” He almost mumbles, then begins to land a few feet ahead of where we were going. The blue eyed male was very careful while he landed, taking ultimate precaution considering that I was still latching onto his back. I was able to detach myself from the boy as he landed, and watch everyone follow suit.

They all narrowed their eyes at both me and the stranger, eyeing us up and down to make sure this was no funny business. “So.. if you know my dad, does she know him too?” Gohan asks, pointing to me like the innocent little kid he is. 

“I suppose you could say that,” I answered as Trunks opened his mouth to say something too. He looked a bit skeptical of if that was the right way to put it, but my shrugging made him stop thinking about it all together. 

As I was attempting small talk with the small Saiyan, Trunks decided to whip out his capsules to create a tiny fridge. He bends downwards to open the small door, pulling out a canned drink from the cooling machine. “How about a cold drink? Goku’s not due to arrive for two more hours.” He points out before finding a seat on some random rock.

Before everyone decided to find something to hydrate themselves with, Vegeta started to flip out about the fact that there was no way that Trunks could be a Super Saiyan. He even went out of his way to list off the handful of Saiyans on Earth to prove a point. When anyone asked Trunks to elaborate, he stuck with the smart path and continued to keep his mouth shut. 

He offered drinks, though, I wasn’t going to just ignore said offer. I happened to be the second to reach into the fridge to find a (insert fav drink), which was super cool, since everything else inside of the refrigerator was kind of lame. Beer? No thanks. 

Trunks looked pretty pleased with himself when he noticed my small smile after my first sip of my drink. It wasn’t until I caught him looking that he immediately darted his eyes in the other direction. Instead of stealing some glances from me, Trunks kept sneaking a few peeks at his father, whom he hadn’t really met before besides now. It wasn’t like he could introduce himself as the prince’s son, so I didn’t blame him for admiring the idea from afar. 

“What are you looking at?” Vegeta abruptly grumbles, glaring at the boy he didn’t know he was closely related to.

“Oh, uh, nothing. It’s just that I, uh, like your shirt-” Trunks almost too quickly says, clearly embarrassed that he was directly called out in front of everyone. 

The pit of my stomach immediately told me to swoop in to save the bashful boy and come in with a cute little safety net for him. “It is quite stylish on you.” I couldn’t help but say while laughing in between. 

This annoyed the prince a bit more, but it did take the attention off of Trunks, which I could tell made him feel better due to his tiny sigh of relief. “If you like it so much, you can have it.” Vegeta spits, gesturing to the both of us with this comment instead of just Trunks like in the show. 

“Oh, no, I don’t think I could forgive myself for taking away such a fine piece of clothing from you.” I got a bit carried away, not realizing it until Trunks’ eyes widened in my direction. His expression alone warned me to stop before he had to prevent his own dad from strangling me. I stopped dead in my tracks and stayed silent from here on out. 

After I went silent, so did everyone else. The stupid wind was louder than us, how embarassing. All of it was super awkward as people would meet each other’s eyes every now and then. At one point I tried to look to Trunks to see if he’d meet eye contact with me, but he seemed too busy in his own mind to even notice someone looking at him; I’m almost positive I wasn’t the only one looking at him, too. 

About an hour passed, causing Yamcha to grow antsy and irritated. He pretty much pulled the ‘are we there yet’ card, which irritates the crap out of Bulma. All I could hear were a few yells that all seemed like linked words together, so it was hard to make out what was going on. What ended the short bickering was a loud, “fine,” from Bulma, that turned everyone’s head in her direction. 

Silence hushed the area again, and I myself was starting to get incredibly bored. You know it’s starting to get bad when the rocks on the ground are amusing, or even the laces on a shoe. I began to grow desperate for some kind of entertainment. 

Suddenly Trunks stands, checking the little machine on his wrist before letting everyone know that time was up and Goku would be arriving any second. This got the whole crowd excited. Heads were turned upward to see if the stranger was right, and if their friend would be barreling to Earth from the sky in a spaceship. They were all shocked to feel a massive power level inch closer. None of them actually expected Trunks to be telling the truth. It wasn’t until they could see the little spec in the sky that their minds were made about whether it was true or not.

Goku’s ship flew across everyone’s eyes and to the right, making everyone chase and fly after it. Krillin calls, “Last one there is a rotten egg!” As they all dash for the ship, Trunks and I strolled our own pace there, smiling softly at their reaction towards their friends’ return.

“How do you want me to go about my reasoning of tagging along?” I ask, glancing over at the smiling Saiyan.

“Oh, well, I was actually determining that same thing while we sat around for the last two hours,” he starts, giving me a slightly wider smile. “Either we tell him that you’re some random person I’ve decided to tag along, or say that your name is (y/n).” Trunks shrugs before looking ahead of him again. 

We were the last to show up within the group, them staring at the ship with dumbfounded expressions. The door cracked as if on cue, revealing a strangely dressed protagonist. He was just as surprised to see us as they were to see him, honestly. 

Goku’s eyebrows raised at the sight of seeing all of his friends, a casual little “hey guys,” was all he said to the crowd staring at him.

This makes everyone around cheer besides Trunks and I, and an annoyed Vegeta in the background. At least Piccolo smiled. The prince couldn’t bring himself to act even the tiniest bit happy. Everyone else was so excited to see the Saiyan stand from the machine after so long of not seeing him. “How did you guys know I was coming?” Goku tries to ask, slightly concerned with the mostly ecstatic crew. 

Goku flies upwards to meet his friends, staring at everyone with frowned eyebrows. “Hi guys, how in the world did you know I was going to be here?”

“These guys told us,” Bulma gestures to both me and Trunks, “they are a mystery and I think they might be fans of yours.” She smiles at the confused hero.

Gohan nods excitedly, “they know all about you, daddy!” He chimes in. 

Goku blinks and stares at us, “huh? But how?”

Everyone grows confused at Goku’s puzzlement. They all grew even more suspicious of us since Goku himself didn’t recognize us. He was astonished we knew the exact time and place of arrival, since he told everyone that we never even met. 

This already started to get fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured my upload days would be tuesdays and fridays, just so you know! 
> 
> have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> -kath


	6. Miracles? Maybe-

Bulma suggests that we were somehow tracking the ship in outer space, which makes me blow a little bit of air out of my nose in amusement. Goku shuts that idea down by mentioning how Frieza tried tracking it, but he could at least sense the aliens' energy as they passed each other. 

This makes Goku wonder even further, “speaking of, who beat Frieza? Was it you, Piccolo? Or Vegeta?” 

“Neither of us did,” Piccolo emotionlessly answers, “it was this guy. He did it with ease. He turned into a Super Saiyan, picked him apart.” 

Goku grows somehow even more confused at what his friends informed him, now not being able to take his eyes off of the mystery man before him. “What? A Super Saiyan? I can’t believe it! That’s outstanding! Can you imagine? A Super Saiyan at his age? Fantastic!” His confusion practically disappeared and replaced itself with pure amazement. 

Vegeta grew irritated at his excitement, going on with pointing out the handful of Saiyans on Earth again to try and prove that there was no way Trunks could be one too. 

Goku tells everyone that he trusts Trunks’ word, making the boy smile slightly before adding, “Goku, could I have a word with you?” 

“With me?” The hero blinks and points to himself. 

Trunks nods, “yes, just the three of us.” He gestures to both Goku, then me with a quick smile. 

I could tell Goku wanted to ask who I was, but he was quick to agree with Trunks and have a small conversation. 

Yamcha gets a little worried, and goes off questioning their hero before Goku waves them off. “It’s okay, guys. I’ll be right back.” 

Trunks takes a hold of my waist before flying off, without warning, straight ahead for a little bit. He lands and gently releases me, looking back at me for a few moments before turning his attention to Goku. “Thanks, man.” 

“Hey, no problem, but shoot. I should be thanking you for beating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself thinking he might change.” 

Trunks smiles and raises his brows, nodding slightly in understanding. “Not him. He was out of control and you were supposed to stop him, but when he landed and you weren’t around, I had to stop him. I didn’t think you’d make it.” 

Goku mentions that Frieza’s ship did happen to be a lot faster than his, since the alien ended up gaining two hours on him. Knowing that irritates the man, and it almost looks like he started to mentally blame himself for it. Suddenly he goes on saying how he could have potentially been to Earth within seconds. This brings up the whole ‘instant transmission’ move that Goku learned in space. Essentially, he had the ability teleport to anywhere as long as he could picture his destination. 

Trunks frowns, “if I had known you didn’t need my help with Frieza, I could have waited and come to you while you were alone, and avoided the risk of meeting all the others.” 

“The risk..? What do you mean?” 

The half Saiyan exhales and smiles, “okay, I don’t mind answering that question, but first, let me ask you something: can you turn into a Super Saiyan at will?”

Goku answers quite humbly, and pretty much confirms that he can, but he beats around the bush a little bit before answering. Trunks nods at his answer then goes on asking if he could do said power up right this moment. 

The hero was hesitant at first, but within seconds his hair rose and lightened to the notorious gold color. Trunks does the same, but glances at me before saying, “take cover for this one, (y/n).” Once he was assured I was out of the way, the now Super Saiyan whips out his sword and charges towards Goku. He was surprised to see that he didn’t even flinch when the sword was inches away from Goku’s face. 

“I searched your feelings, so I knew you would stop.” Goku smirks, staring Trunks down.

This fusters the male before shaking his head a bit to himself. “.. Yes, I see. Well this time I’m not going to stop, got it?” His voice darkens a bit towards the other man, almost glaring at him at this point. 

They both grew very harsh when they talked, like their moods had totally flip flopped. It kind of scared me how much they’ve shifted in attitude. Although I knew Trunks’ intentions, I’m here, which changes a lot, so things could easily change in regards to him, right? Maybe I’m overreacting a bit, but it was all something I should have thought about before deciding it was all a good idea. 

More fights broke out, though it all looked a little embarrassing for Trunks since all of his attacks were blocked by a single finger. He slashes his sword against the hero countless times before finally giving up. Trunks was pretty set on trying to at least get one hit on him, but he let it go when he realized that definitely wasn’t going to happen.

Once again, it was crazy to see this all in person instead of being in my room watching this all go down on a tiny screen.

Trunks smiles in content and throws his sword into the air, swiftly sliding back into its shield. “Awesome. Everything I’ve heard is true. You’re good- no, you’re great!” He nods to me, motioning for me to join the conversation as Goku lowers his power level back to normal. The both of their gold hair faded back to normal by the time I joined the two.

“I feel like I can trust you, Goku. I had to know that for sure.” Trunks takes a quick glance at me when he notices I finally joined them, but turns his attention back to the whole reason why we were here. “Sorry about all the secrecy, but I really need your word that you won’t tell anyone else what we’re about to say.”

Goku shrugs, returning the soft smile to the both of us. “Well, I’ve never had a problem keeping secrets, but sure, you have my word.” 

The half Saiyan’s smile fades, going into some serious mode now that he knew he could spill the beans to Goku. “Thanks. My name is Trunks, and this is (y/n). This is going to sound really strange, but we’re not from this time. We travelled here in a time machine twenty years in the future.”

Goku looked at us like we were insane for a minute, a bit shocked by Trunks’ words. “Really? From the future? That’s incredible!”

“Yes. Vegeta was right; only he, yourself, and Gohan have Saiyan blood, and I got mine from him. He’s my father.” Trunks states, glancing to the side in a sort of bashfulness. 

Goku’s eyes widened, “wHAT? You’re kidding! Wow! You’re absolutely sure that Vegeta’s your father?”

He nods, “yes, I’m half Saiyan, half Earthling.” 

Goku takes the time to look back and forth to Vegeta and Trunks to check the resemblance before confirming they look alike. He blinks a few times in astonishment before tuning in to listen again. 

“I will be born two years from now.” Trunks adds, causing Goku to burst out laughing, not being able to comprehend that Vegeta will be a father. He rambles on about how crazy it is, laughing and almost making fun of the prince before I interrupt his amusement.

“Goku, we didn’t come here to tell you that,” I chime in, causing the man to look me dead in the eyes. It was the first time he'd heard my voice, so it was understandable. “We have to talk about something.” 

“Right,” Trunks starts again, “in three years, on the morning of May twelfth at ten a.m., a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles Southwest of South City. They have dreadful power, even by our standards. They’re monsters, Goku. That’s the best way I know to describe them. They’re monsters.” He pauses for a moment, glancing back to me as if to ask if he was doing alright. “Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you know will be gone for good.” 

Goku frowns, “what’s the deal? Are they aliens?”

“No. They’re both androids, created right here on Earth.” Trunks exhales, “their creator? Is Gero. Dr. Gero, the mastermind responsible for the old Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember?”

Goku quickly remembers back in his old days dealing with Gero. He grew a little irritated looking at recalling the memory, but it was definitely there. When Trunks informed him how dumb it was to let him live, I could tell Goku was already starting to beat himself up for the act of kindness. That was another enemy he would regret letting live. 

Trunks goes on talking about how Gero was probably working on the robots as they spoke, making a chill run down my spine just thinking about it. He coldly states how he would be paying a visit to Gero instead of Goku if he knew where the lab was. All he knew was that the androids were ruthless, but he couldn’t find the right words to describe the length of their sinister ways. It all gave Trunks this look of stress. 

“There’s no rhyme or reason to what they do. They’re machines of destruction, man-eaters, their first act after being born was to turn on their own creator; Dr. Gero himself. These androids are ruthless, they delight in causing pain and chaos. Living on Earth in our time is like living in a nightmare. Always running.. and hiding.. and fighting.. and looking for a way out.” Trunks glares at the ground, looking like he had way too much going on in his head. 

Goku looked intrigued by the graphic details Trunks provided. He himself seemed surprised by the description of these androids. “Gosh, you defeated Frieza in a flash yet from what you’re saying, these androids are even stronger than you.” He frowns a bit after adding, rubbing his chin in thought. 

Trunks explains furthermore what it is like with the androids always chasing him down. It’s all like a game to them. With the more resistance he has compared to the rest of the population, it gives them more of a chance to play chess rather than checkers. With their double teaming, all Trunks can really do against them is run.

This causes Goku a lot more concern. “What? What about all the others? I mean, aren’t they helping you?” 

Trunks’ eyes fall to the ground again, his eyes twitching at the overload of emotion he felt. I couldn’t help myself but to rest a hand onto his shoulder in a sort of reassurance. I nod as he looks up to me, offering him a small smile. 

“They can’t,” Trunks says while continuing to look at me, “they’re all dead.” He turns his attention back to the confused male before us again before continuing. 

“Three years from now, the special forces will be gone. I’m all that’s left.” His panic rises within his voice, his brows scrunching together as his words become faster. “I’m doing the best I can. They’re all gone! Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, they’re all going to lose their lives against the androids in a horrible battle. There’ll be only one survivor; that’s my master and best friend Gohan. He narrowly escapes from that battle, but then, thirteen years later, they finally get him.” He grunts a bit in aggression, cringing at remembering the memory. “That was four years ago my time, and as you already know, Piccolo is gone, so there's no chance of reviving anyone with the Dragon Balls.”

I squish the half Saiyan’s shoulder to remind him I was still there for him. Seeing him all worked up like this completely hit different in person. Even though I’m still trying not to pee my pants out of fear, I’m glad I came. Trunks clearly looked like he needed some emotional support. The poor guy has been through too much. I was happy to be here for him. 

Trunks inhales and calms down a bit from my touch, continuing to inform Goku of the conditions with the androids. “Making the time machine also cost us many precious lives. So many have suffered at the hands of those beasts.” Although my comforting support, he was just too upset. He growls in aggression and balls his hands into fists. “Darn them! Man! They’re just far too strong!” 

I remove my hand from the now aggravated boy. It was devastating to see him so hopeless. He wanted to be able to deal with the duo by himself so bad that it got to him within seconds. 

Goku, thankfully, was able to distract the male from his aggression with another question. “Hey, Trunks, what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?”

“Uh-uh..” Trunks calms down, his eyes still frowning. “You die before it. Not too long from now, you’re going to catch a new virus that attacks the heart. You’re going to die from it.” 

This causes Goku more shock, then a slight disappointed look. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. It’s a radical virus. You’ll start hearing about it soon. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat it.”

“What a bummer! Being killed by a stupid virus? What a waste! Darnit! I want to fight those androids!” Goku grits his teeth in aggression, balling his hands into fits. “I don’t even get to take a crack at ‘em.” 

His response surprises Trunks, his eyes widening at the angered hero. “You mean after everything you’ve heard, you still want to fight them? Aren’t you scared of them at all?”

“Well sure, a little bit.” He looks back up at the both of us. “All challenges are scary at first. Maybe I can make a difference!” 

Trunks smiles, “a guy like you probably could. You’re a true warrior. My mother and Gohan were right about you, Goku. I really can trust you. I’m glad I can.” He steps towards Goku, handing him the small bottle we were given by Bulma before we left. The antidote. “Here you go, take this, man. For your health. It’s an antidote. There’s no cure now for that nasty virus you’re going to get, but in my time there is. Take this when you get sick and you’ll be fine.”

Goku eyes the bottle for a moment, “you’re kidding! Wow! Awesome! It’s purple, too! I’ll bet it’s grape flavored!”

“I shouldn’t be doing this, Goku, because it’s going to change history, but some history should change. Things are pretty bad.. We’re living in fear. With no way out! It’s terrible! But you can make a difference, Goku. My mother told me that you could, and now I believe her.” Trunks triumphantly states in this motivational speaker tone. 

This was the part where Goku questions who Trunks’ mother is. He was surprised to hear that his mother knew who he was, so it was pretty valid to want to know who she was. He laughs a bit nervously when Trunks tells the man that he already knows the woman. He looked even more anxious to know who the lady was. When Trunks points to the only woman within the group, indicating that she was his mother, Goku falls over laughing at the information. 

“Bulma’s your mother?!” He yells, cackling even more afterwards. “Wow, oh man, Vegeta, huh? Unbelievable. I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha. But man, Vegeta?”

Trunks is blushing slightly by this point, a bit flustered by Goku’s reaction. “They.. don’t stay together long. It’s more of a.. passion, kind of thing. You know how stubborn they are.” His blush still plays on his face as he furthermore explains. “Yamcha and my mother are going to break up. He finds someone else, and my mom.. she falls in love with my dad. Course he can never admit that he loves my mother.” 

Goku nods in agreement, verbally agreeing with the half Saiyan by mentioning the stubbornness of his parents. He wasn’t surprised by these words.

“I don’t remember my dad, so it’s really great to get to meet him. He’s a cranky guy, but he’s impressive.” Trunks adds, a fond smile replacing his slight blush.

I laugh a bit at Trunks’ description of his own father, nodding along with Goku. “No kidding. I was scared he was going to strangle me after that stupid shirt comment. Talk about emotional.” I comment, making the three of us laugh together.

Trunks walks up to Goku after our little moment of amusement, staring up at him like what he was about to say meant more than anything else he just explained. He reminds the hero to not inform either Vegeta or Bulma about them being related, since that would probably affect Trunks being born or not, which was understandable why he was so pushy on it. 

Goku does end up agreeing on not saying a word about it, causing another small smile to strike Trunks’ face. 

“We’d better head off, then. Mom’s worried sick about us. I gotta let her know that all of this went okay. You take care, alright?” He and Goku share one last quick exchange of goodbyes before Trunks snags an arm around my waist awkwardly, flying off with me in his arms as he tries to look super slick about it. Nothing was that slick with his blush laying on his face. 

He lands not too far away from where we lifted, just far enough so that no one could see us get ready to leave again. 

“Nice one, Trunks. You really kept your cool out there.” I tell him as he gently lets me go. The blush on his face reappears slightly at my comment, making me laugh at him a bit.

Trunks flicks away a few strands of hair from his face as a distraction from his embarrassment. “Thanks. It would have been so much harder if you weren’t there, honestly.” He adds before casually making the time machine appear. 

I smile slightly at him, glancing at the time machine for a moment before nodding. “I’m having a pretty good time just chilling with you guys, so being any sort of help is great. I’m glad you think so.” I couldn’t quite tell if Trunks’ blush grew any darker before he hopped into the machine, but I could have sworn it did.

Like before, he extends his hand out to me to assist me into the time travel contraption. I take it with less reluctance this time, which makes me think how more comfortable I am with the fictional character. I always knew that I could vibe with him entirely, but I didn’t think I would actually vibe with him, y’know? This whole ‘I’m here with my comfort character’ thing still hasn’t quite sunk in yet. 

Before I could realize it, everything went white again, but this time..

I wasn’t afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i totally forgot to post this week. :') 
> 
> anyway, have a great day/night!
> 
> -kath


	7. Falling... Literally

When we returned, I decided to attempt to jump out of the machine myself this time. Trunks wasn’t able to argue against my choices until I was already on the ground, landed on my knees as I apparently didn’t have any skill when jumping down from semi-tall heights. 

Trunks’ eyes widened in horror as he saw me on the ground, causing him to immediately jump out of the machine with EASE, mind you, just to see if I was alright.

Though it wasn’t like I jumped off a cliff, I was obviously okay. I definitely think it’s the recurring pattern of his friends dying that made him worry so much about my slight inconvenience. I didn’t have the heart to blame him for being so concerned.

“A-are you alright, (y/n)?” Trunks kneels down to my height, staring at me as I grumble and dust myself off. 

I stand from the ground, rubbing my now stinging knees as I nod. “Yeah, I’m alright. I’m glad your mom gave me jeans, cause at least I know I’m not scraped.” I assure him.

He exhales at me before smiling, “good. You up for saying hi to my mom again? I know it’s only been a few hours, but I’m sure she’d be stoked to see us.” Trunks was now standing and leading the way back inside his little home again, not leaving any room for me to respond. That was definitely him just telling me he was going to go greet his mom his the momma’s boy he is.

“We’re home, mom!” Trunks calls, causing the woman who was casually chilling on one of the kitchen chairs to stand. He was right, she definitely looked stoked to see the two of us alive and well.

“Oh son!” Bulma exclaims before embracing the boy as tightly as she could. “I’m so glad the two of you are safe.” She mumbles into his shoulder, pulling away slightly afterwards to look at him. 

Trunks smiles warmly down at his mother, “we’re fine. You didn’t have to worry so much.” He assures her before pulling away completely. 

Bulma glances at me and offers me a small smile. “And how did it go for you? Did my little Trunks behave himself?” She gives me a little wink, causing a wave of blush to smack Trunks’ face with. 

“Oh, I kept him in check, don’t worry.” I tell his mother, laughing mid-sentence as Trunks tried interrupting our conversation. 

After a bit more of playing my favorite game called ‘embarrass the Trunks,’ which always was a pretty easy task given that he’s just easily embarrassed, we discussed a bit about our tiny adventure.

“Yeah he was crazy mad at Trunks when he mentioned the shirt.” I laughed, poking the shoulder of his embarrassed frame. 

The flustered boy shakes his head at me, “you didn’t help by saying how stylish it is.” He points out before everyone including him began to laugh.

For some reason, I felt as if I belonged with them. I wouldn’t be able to fight alongside Trunks, as much as I would love to help him out. Realistically speaking, I’m incredibly weak compared to literally everyone here, and I would be dead within a blink of an eye. Android 17 would make some stupid cowboy joke, and that would be the last shit I hear before I die. Any other way of dying would be better than that. 

Bulma holds out one of her hands, stopping both Trunks and my thoughts from spiraling. “Could you two give me the parts to fix the dimension machine?” She casually asks, making our eyes widen.

“Shit! I knew we were forgetting something-!” Trunks curses, clenching his fist in frustration. 

The mother immediately sees that we failed to remember the fuel parts for the machine, making her shake her head in amusement. “(y/n), you must not want to go home, huh?”

I sigh, raising a head to my forehead as I mentally panic for a second. “Well, is there anything we could do without parts from the past? Can’t you magically whip something up?”

Bulma bites her lower lip in thought before shrugging. “Well, I could probably get something together within a year or so?”

“A year or so??” I abruptly yell, causing Trunks to flinch slightly. 

“I don’t know what you expected, dear, coming up with the pieces for specific areas takes time with limited resources.” She calmly explains, raising her hands defensively. 

I sag my shoulders in defeat before nodding, “I suppose. Sorry.. But what am I gonna do here within a whole year? What if it’s even longer than a year?” I think out loud, causing a soft hand to rest onto my shoulder. 

“Hey, it’ll be alright. We’ll just wait it out and find ways to make the time pass.” Trunks smiles slightly down at my panicking self, making me want to glare at the relaxed male in frustration. 

Regardless how emotional I was, he somehow managed to make me chill the fuck out, which was nice.. but really annoying. He had a point; we could just hang around and maybe even help Bulma out by searching for pieces that could be useful. Maybe I could force Trunks to teach me out to fly. That would probably be at the top of the list of things to do while I’m stuck here. 

“If it’s alright with you two, I’d like to turn in for the night. Being choked by some big ass alien does a lot to a girl.” I try to joke, laughing nervously while making my way into the room I was given a couple days ago. While this was mostly just an excuse to be alone with my thoughts, Bulma’s eyes had widened at my sort of ‘dark-humor.’ I could hear whisper-yelling as I made my way down the hall. Bulma was probably freaking out at her son about what I had said before making my grand exit. It was pretty funny, actually, since Bulma has always been the type to take exaggeration quite literally.

As soon as I was able to, my entire body flops onto the bed within the room. It was nice to be in comfort, but it just wasn’t like home. That box television was even starting to be missed, as much as hated that damn thing. 

Suddenly a short knock echoes through the room. It was short and sweet, like the person knocking was afraid to bother me or something. 

“Uh, (y/n)?” Trunks’ voice was muffled as it tried slipping underneath the door. “Is it alright if I come in?” He asks, pausing in between his sentences like he was trying to figure out how to word his question. 

I couldn’t help but smile at his awkwardness. He plays such a calm and collected part when put in front of people, but as soon as he’s alone with me or his mother, he’s vulnerable and easily flustered. 

“I’m fully clothed and am not crying, you are in the clear.” I attempt to joke again, watching the half Saiyan peer inside the room at me as he opens the door. 

“Why would you be crying?” He quickly asks, shutting the door behind him.

Now I almost forgot he asked me anything as I took mental note of him closing the door. It sent a pang of anxiety down my stomach as I noticed this small action, but it was there, so I was quick to question intentions. 

I sit up on the bed, looking at the concerned male as he casually takes a seat beside me. “It was a joke, I promise.” I add before laughing a bit at how serious he looked. 

He sighs softly before handing me a glass of water and what looked like painkillers. “Mom said you should take these if you’re in any kind of pain.” Trunks stares down at the medication in his palm. “I know you said you were fine but…” he trails as I take the pills from his hand.

“Thank you.” I smile at him before placing the capsule on my tongue, swallowing it down with a mouthful of water. “I’m fine, just a little sore, really.”

Trunks frowns at me, “I’m so sorry for letting that creep touch you.” His tone grows soft as his eyes cast to the floor. A whole look of guilt washed over his face, completely opposite compared to the flustered one he had minutes ago. 

“It’s fine, Trunks, I’m alri-”

“(y/n), I don’t think you understand.” He interrupts, muttering a quick apology for doing so before continuing, “I told you I wouldn’t let anyone lay a finger on you. I.. I promised you. I don’t know what came of me. I was foolish-” He rambles, clenching his fist again with resentment. 

“Hey, hey, listen, I’m alright.” I smile slightly at the frustrated boy, waving a hand in front of his face to make him look at me. “Maybe this can give you a reason to potentially train me? I know I wouldn’t be strong enough to fight anyone, but at least this way I stand a chance to get away?” I offer, shrugging a bit at the plan. 

It took a minute for Trunks to say anything, like he was sorting through the thoughts in his head at my little idea. His eyes light up for a moment before he nods at me, his worried expression being replaced with a soft smile. “That’s how we could kill time until mom is done with the machine!” And with that, it was decided.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* One year later *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Just think of your palms. Channel all of your energy into your hands.” Trunks tells me, furrowing his eyebrows at me as if he was supposed to be the one concentrating.

After a whole year of chilling in a different dimension, it’s been funky. I had learned some basic fighting technique, some ways to get out of being held, and even some slick ways to get a couple hits in if need be. Not gonna lie, Trunks was a very good, gentle trainer. I don’t think anyone else would have had this much patience with me. Piccolo would have surely shoved me off a cliff and left me if he had to deal with my ass.

Suddenly, a small little orb of light was faintly visible in between my palms, causing a wide smile to stretch Trunks’ face. “That’s it, (y/n)!” He cheers, creeping closer to examine the energy between my fingertips. 

It was crazy! I’m some human, being able to form light just within my own flimsy hands. Videl was able to do all of this with almost ease, and she has Mr. Satan as a father, so I suppose it shouldn’t be a surprise. “I.. I’m doing it..!” As I was sitting, he kneels down to my level to examine the orb before nodding, indicating that I didn’t have to hold it any longer. 

The light subsides, which was when I realized I was holding my breath in. I guess the tension and focusing made me forget to breathe for a hot minute there.

Trunks stands from his kneeled position and claps his hands. “That was awesome!” He praises as he watches me mimic his standing. 

“It was all thanks to you, you know.” I nudge his shoulder with an elbow.

Trunks’ smile widens slightly from the playful gesture. “I mean, it’s been awhile since you’ve been officially stranded here, right? Like, around a year now?” His smile fades slightly as he recalls the time of my arrival.

I nod, “if not, damn near, yeah.” 

A lot happened within just a year of me chilling in this dimension. Everything you could think of happened, really, besides much progress of the things needed for the machine Bulma had been working on. Part of me was thinking she took even more of her sweet time since I gave her son great company. He has been much happier lately, so I suppose I can’t get too mad at her for it.

“Well? Now that you know how to channel your energy, I’m thinking it’s about time you learn to fly.” Trunks interrupts my thoughts, floating upwards as a sort of flex. Or at least what seemed like him flexing, anyway.

I chew the inside of my cheek while watching the male float around like a puppet on strings before I shrug. “Well? Are you going to tell me how the hell to do all that?” His slight eye roll at me was what made the both of us laugh a bit before he landed again, his self across from me. 

“Alright, alright. Just focus the energy like you did with your palms. This time, however, in the soles of your feet. Feel the energy in your stomach first, then aim it downwards.” Trunks explains pointing from my stomach to my feet as he did.

“My stomach, huh?” I think out loud before I stand tall, letting the energy from my stomach drip down to the toes of my feet. Soon, my hair began to rise as my entire being did. I wobbled, tried reaching for the ground like that would help, and continued to float. I got distracted from the realization that I was actually doing it, that I lost concentration and lost the energy I had. I would have fallen a great fall if it weren’t for Trunks immediately catching me. You’d think I would be used to his touch after so long, but it still gave me this sort of rush. This safety. 

“You had it! Let’s give it a break, though, we could use some food.” He suggests after setting me down gently. “I can make us all some dinner when we get back.” He adds before starting our trip back to his destruction of a home. 

I noticed after a year here, things have gotten more.. wholesome, within the makeshift Capsule Corp after I had arrived. It was such a nice alternative to the sadness vibe all around. What made me the most happy was being with the character that has helped me through so much more than just the hardships of flying. He was even better in person, and was so much more understanding than I could ever hope for. 

I just hoped I wasn’t falling for him now…


End file.
